


Pas de deux

by Vemoro



Series: Лев и Рыба [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джейме Ланнистер спасает Эдмура Талли от эшафота и ведет с ним переговоры о сдаче Риверрана. И Джейме, и Эдмура необъяснимо влечет друг к другу, но один из них пленник, а второй - тюремщик. Как можно признаться в симпатии к своему заклятому врагу?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas de deux

**Author's Note:**

> Огромная благодарность моей дорогой бете [Frau_Lolka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Lolka/pseuds/Frau_Lolka)
> 
> Фанфик назван в честь вдохновившего рассказа Р. Шекли "Па-де-труа шеф-повара, официанта и клиента"

**Эдмур**

На рассвете Эдмура Талли вновь повели к эшафоту. Два стражника с копьями в руках шагали по бокам от него, позевывая и отпуская шуточки. Эдмур, опустив голову, обреченно переставлял босые ноги, проваливаясь по щиколотку в стылую мягкую грязь и размокший конский навоз. Он хотел сберечь силы — ему, как обычно, предстояло провести целый день на деревянном помосте с веревкой на шее, — но сил не было. Осталась лишь черная безысходная усталость.

Когда Эдмуру в первый раз накинули на шею веревку, он не смог подавить дрожь. Он отчаянно хотел держаться с достоинством, но страх смерти оказался сильнее. Он поднял глаза на башни родного замка, прощаясь с ним навсегда. Перед глазами пронеслись лица — заплаканная Рослин, серьезная Кэт со сведенными бровями, улыбающийся отец… Эдмур стоял на эшафоте, ожидая страшной минуты, когда люк внезапно распахнется под его ногами, и он полетит вниз.

Повешение. Казнь для простолюдина. Счастье, если он сразу сломает себе шею, но этого могло и не произойти. Скорее всего он будет просто болтаться в петле и медленно умирать от удушья, замарав штаны дерьмом. Более позорной смерти для лорда Риверрана сложно было представить.

Однако в тот день его не повесили и вернули в застенок. Следующим утром он вновь стоял на эшафоте и смотрел на зубчатые стены своего замка с реющими знаменами Талли и Старков до тех пор, пока не село солнце. На рассвете все повторилось заново…

Эдмур потерял счет времени. Дни напролет он простаивал на эшафоте с пеньковой веревкой на шее и мечтал, чтобы Риман Фрей наконец-то отдал приказ о его казни. Им овладело спокойное безразличие, и даже смерть от удушья с испачканными штанами и вывалившимся синим языком уже не казалась ему позорной. Он ждал ее как избавления.

Как же чудовищно он устал…

Эдмур стоял на прежнем месте, ощущая привычную тяжесть веревочной петли. Он пытался заставить себя думать о Рослин или хотя бы вспомнить лица сестер, но в голове царила лишь стылая пустота. Ему не хотелось даже смотреть на серые стены Риверрана. Эдмур не отводил взгляда от своих перепачканных босых ступней на деревянном люке, покрытого грязью и желтыми сухими соломинками. Он терпеливо ждал, когда откроется крышка люка, стряхивая вниз солому, комочки грязи и его самого.

У подножья виселицы завязалась перебранка, чей-то властный голос раздавал команды, кто-то униженно заверещал и затем резко замолк. Эдмур был настолько поглощен мыслями о люке, что не обратил на голоса никакого внимания. Он продолжал стоять, низко опустив голову.

Двое человек взобрались на эшафот, и измученный Эдмур, услышав скрип деревянных ступенек, поднял глаза. Перед ним стоял Джейме Ланнистер в кожаном камзоле и алом плаще. Его борода и волосы были аккуратно подстрижены, и он слегка раздобрел с момента их последней встречи в Риверране. Из правого рукава камзола торчала отлитая из золота кисть руки с длинными, чуть согнутыми пальцами.

— Цареубийца, — удивленно произнес Эдмур. Он вдруг заметил, что позади Ланнистера стоит Илин Пейн, сжимая рукоять двуручного меча, и в груди Эдмура вспыхнула надежда. Наконец-то пытка закончится, и сегодня он умрет...

— Хорошо, что меч, а не веревка, — прошептал он.

На лице Цареубийцы промелькнуло насмешливое выражение.

— Сир Пейн, приступайте, — сказал он.

Эдмур закрыл глаза и начал шептать молитву.

Он услышал, как просвистел меч над его головой, и давление веревки ослабло. Эдмур, не удержавшись, рухнул лицом вниз.

Он почувствовал, как сильные пальцы вцепились в плечо, и кто-то помог ему подняться на ноги. Эдмур разлепил веки и обнаружил перед собой зеленые глаза Цареубийцы, который внимательно смотрел ему в лицо, не отпуская руку.

Илин Пейн обрубил веревку в футе над головой Эдмура, и теперь ее чисто срезанный конец свисал с шеи, словно диковинная серая коса.

Цареубийца скользнул рукой за спину Эдмура и взялся за веревку.

— Идемте, мой дорогой речной лорд. Сегодня ваша казнь отменяется. Мне нужно с вами поговорить. Эшафот — не самое приятное место для бесед, а вас, как я полагаю, уже изрядно тошнит от виселицы.

Цареубийца чуть дернул за веревку, и Эдмур покорно поплелся за ним. "Он ведет меня, словно собаку… Новое унижение… Пусть… Мне все равно… гори в седьмом пекле, Ланнистер. Мне все равно. Мне все равно. Мне все равно".

Эдмур шагал, не чувствуя ног и думая о том, что еще немного, и он потеряет сознание. Впереди шел Цареубийца, сжимая в левой руке обрезанный конец веревки.

— Рыбка на привязи! — разобрал Эдмур выкрик из толпы солдат и последовавшие за ним смешки.  
Да, он был рыбкой на привязи, и Цареубийца определенно имел на него какие-то планы. Но Эдмуру было абсолютно все равно — какие именно.

***

В теплом шатре Эдмур немного пришел в себя.

— Зачем вы это делаете? — враждебно спросил он. С шеи Эдмура только что срезали пеньковую веревку, и он непроизвольно потирал красный след, оставшийся от петли.

–— Считайте это свадебным подарком, — усмехнулся Цареубийца. — Если говорить начистоту, вы — моя разменная монета.

— Бринден уверен, что моя жизнь не стоит и гроша, — ответил Эдмур. — Он никогда не пойдет на сделку с вами, чтобы спасти меня.

— Я не собираюсь торговаться с Бринденом. Мне нужны вы.

Эдмур вздрогнул.

— Но, прежде чем говорить о серьезных вещах, как настоящий гостеприимный хозяин я должен предложить вам трапезу… и, вероятно, ванну, — добавил Цареубийца, смерив взглядом осунувшегося Эдмура в заскорузлых тряпках.

"Это что, новая пытка? Чего он добивается от меня? "

— Да, я бы не отказался, — сдержанно произнес Эдмур.

— Приготовьте лорду Талли ванну, — обратился Ланнистер к служанке, которая смущенно улыбалась, прикрывая рот ладонью. — И принесите ему одежду, только смотрите, чтобы она не имела отношения к дому Ланнистеров. После того, как лорд Риверрана выкупается, мы приступим к трапезе. Вы ведь очень проголодались, Эдмур? Я вижу, что вы сильно отощали в гостях у Фреев.

Эдмур с неприязнью посмотрел в наглые зеленые глаза, которые светились весельем.  
Вдруг на мгновение ему почудилось, что Цареубийца глядит на него не с насмешкой, а с жалостью.

— Пока мы ждем ванну, позвольте предложить вам вина, дорогой Эдмур. Не пугайтесь, в моем предложении нет никакого злого умысла. Это всего лишь обычные законы гостеприимства.

— Да, Талли хорошо прочувствовали их на своей шкуре.

— Поверьте, мне совсем не по душе то, что натворили Фреи, — сказал Ланнистер, наполнив два кубка красным вином. Он подошел к Эдмуру и протянул ему бокал. — Пейте. Вино согреет вас и немного раскрепостит. Вы очень напряжены и ждете от меня подвоха, а ведь я только что избавил вас от бесконечного бдения с веревкой на эшафоте.

— И я до сих пор не понимаю зачем, — тихо ответил Эдмур. Он принял бокал вина и залпом выпил. Вкус его был терпким и пряным.

В шатер вошли служанка и невысокий паренек-оруженосец с ведрами кипятка в руках. Эдмур почувствовал, как закружилась его голова от вина и теплой духоты, он покачнулся, и Цареубийца поймал его за локоть.

— Осторожнее, Эдмур. Я бы не хотел, чтобы вы разбили голову в моем шатре. Люди потом начнут рассказывать всякие небылицы — что я избил вас, беспомощного и связанного, наплевав на законы чести. Репутация у меня и без того не очень, и я не желаю, чтобы мне приписали издевательства над пленным, — с улыбкой сказал Ланнистер. Он выпустил Эдмура лишь после того, как тот попытался отстраниться.

Деревянная бадья наполнилась горячей водой. Под пристальным взглядом Цареубийцы Эдмур стянул через голову грязную шелковую тунику. Зеленые глаза уставились на его грязный голый торс с засохшими потеками пота.

"Он и дальше собирается смотреть? Хочет еще больше унизить меня? После того, через что я прошел, это не унижение, Цареубийца". Эдмур скинул штаны, выпрямился и с вызовом посмотрел на разглядывающего его Джейме, чей взгляд остановился на рыжей поросли в паху.

— Ваша юная жена, наверное, осталась довольна в первую брачную ночь, — сказал Цареубийца.

Эдмур дернулся, словно его ударили в подбородок.

— Вы даже не представляете, насколько вы мне противны, Ланнистер.

— Вы даже не представляете, как вы меня этим расстраиваете, Эдмур, — с издевкой поклонился Цареубийца. — Но могу сказать вам откровенно, что Львы вообще терпеть не могут рыбу. И к вам, поверьте, я тоже совсем не испытываю любви.

Эдмур отвернулся. Цареубийца прекратил шарить глазами по его телу, но вдруг приблизился и снова взял под локоть.

— Прошу, — сказал он, помогая Эдмуру забраться в бадью.

Эдмур погрузился в горячую воду и на миг растворился в блаженном ощущении. Его словно обняли теплые ласковые руки. Он уже забыл, какое наслаждение могут принести самые простые вещи, которых долго был лишен. Эдмур провел руками по поверхности воды, наблюдая, как серым облаком сходит с его тела грязь. Он еле удержался, чтобы не уйти под воду с головой, застонав от восторга. Он вдруг заметил, что Цареубийца внимательно наблюдает за ним, и сел прямо.  
Цареубийца придвинул деревянный табурет как можно ближе, устроился на нем поудобнее и облокотился левой рукой о край бадьи. Корыто было таким узким, что не позволяло Эдмуру отодвинуться от нависающего над ним Ланнистера. Их разделяло всего несколько дюймов.

— Я хочу обсудить с вами сдачу Риверрана, мой дорогой речной лорд, — сказал Цареубийца и вдруг коснулся указательным пальцем щеки Эдмура. Тот дернулся, хотя прикосновение было совсем легким.

Лицо Ланнистера находилось так близко, что Эдмур заметил, насколько он постарел с момента их последней встречи в Риверране. Тогда Цареубийца тоже выглядел не лучшим образом, однако сейчас его лицо сильно огрубело, и на коже появились морщины. Глаза, всегда смотревшие на окружающих с насмешливым превосходством, сейчас глядели со странным выражением задумчивости, сожаления и даже грусти. Ланнистер изменился, и возможно причиной тому послужила потеря правой руки. Эдмур невольно бросил взгляд на золотой протез. Цареубийца заметил это, и, криво усмехнувшись, со стуком положил правую кисть на край бадьи.

— Перейдем к делу. Падение Риверрана — это всего лишь вопрос времени. Эдмур, вы видели собственными глазами наше войско, осадные башни и требушеты, — продолжил Цареубийца.

Он говорил и говорил, а Эдмур, опустив голову, слушал его голос с настойчивыми убедительными интонациями. Он прекрасно знал все, о чем вел речь Цареубийца, и понимал, что тот не лукавит. Черная Рыба мог выдержать долгую осаду, но рано или поздно Ланнистеры все равно возьмут замок и утопят Риверран в крови. Может быть, они даже сравняют его с землей и вырежут всех Талли до последнего колена. Об этом Цареубийца тоже говорил, склонившись к его уху и поводя кончиками пальцев по поверхности серой воды.

Неожиданно Эдмур понял, что не может разобрать отдельные слова, а слышит только голос Ланнистера, звучащий как усыпляющий плеск Красного Зубца. Было ли это последствием выпитого вина или горячей ванны, или того, что Цареубийца сидел почти вплотную к нему — Эдмур ощущал, как постепенно растворяется в интонациях бархатного голоса и впадает в завороженное забытье. Эти отравленные речи Ланнистеров… их отравленные обольстительные уловки… они умеют заговаривать зубы и очаровывать…

Внезапно Эдмур почувствовал, как влажные пальцы взяли его за подбородок и мягко развернули лицо. Ланнистер внимательно смотрел на него сверху вниз.

— Вы слушаете меня, Эдмур? Я задал вам вопрос.

Эдмур зачарованно глядел в зеленые глаза с золотистыми искорками, и в его голове вдруг промелькнула безумная картина: покои Риверрана, горящие свечи на столе, кровать со спущенным пологом и два обнаженных тела на ней — он лежит на боку, а Джейме Ланнистер, приподнявшись на локте, проводит горячей ладонью по его груди, спускаясь все ниже… он наклоняется, золотистые волосы щекочут шею, и Эдмур поворачивает лицо, чтобы Джейме, не прекращая гладить его пах, мягко поцеловал прямо в губы…

Эдмур встряхнул головой и наваждение прошло. Проклятое отравленное обаяние Ланнистеров…

— Так каков же будет ваш ответ, Эдмур? — повторил Цареубийца более настойчиво.

— Что, если я откажусь?

Ланнистер вздохнул. Он отпустил подбородок Эдмура и сгреб в кулак его отросшие волосы. Эдмур непроизвольно прикрыл глаза — кожу головы словно пронзили тысячи ледяных иголочек. Ощущение было очень приятным.

— В таком случае мне будет очень жаль увидеть эту прекрасную голову на пике, — Ланнистер слегка приподнял его за волосы. — Рядом с головой Черной Рыбы и вашей жены. Говорят, она скоро должна родить? Хорошо. Младенец тоже окажется на пике — целиком. Воссоединение семьи Талли. Разъяренные львы могут быть очень жестоки, Эдмур — вы прекрасно знаете историю Рейнов и Тарбеков. Либо вы продолжаете упорствовать и превращаетесь в мертвую рыбу вместе с оставшимися Талли, либо соглашаетесь на мои условия.

Эдмур поморщился. У него не было выбора… и это ощущение руки Джейме Ланнистера на его голове… Джейме держал его мягко, но в тоже время так властно, словно предъявлял на него какие-то права, и Эдмур с удивлением обнаружил, что совсем не прочь подчиниться.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Если вы действительно выполните все, что обещали мне взамен.

Эдмур уперся руками в края бадьи, приподнимаясь, и Джейме помог ему выбраться из воды. Ланнистер встал сзади. Он накинул на Эдмура полотенце и осторожно прижал его у плеч обеими руками. Справа Эдмур ощутил холод металла.

Прикосновение Джейме можно было принять за объятье.

— Я очень рад, что благоразумие не оставило вас, — сказал Джейме, и Эдмур почувствовал его горячее дыхание прямо над ухом. — Как только Риверран спустит флаги и откроет решетку, ни один человек, находящийся внутри, не пострадает. А вы… вы отправитесь в мой замок Кастерли Рок в качестве почетного гостя.

Джейме отпустил плечи Эдмура, который продолжал стоять, опустив голову. Ему вдруг стало трудно дышать.

— Сейчас Пия накроет вам стол для вечерней трапезы. К сожалению, я не смогу составить вам компанию. Мне нужно сообщить военному совету новости и подготовить ваше возращение в Риверран.

Эдмур, плотнее закутавшись в длинное полотенце, собрался с силами и поднял глаза на Джейме. Ему почему-то не хотелось, чтобы Джейме уходил, но он не мог попросить его остаться.

Ланнистер пристально посмотрел на него, словно собираясь что-то сказать, но потом резко махнул головой так, что золотые пряди волос взвились над плечами.  
Он развернулся и вышел из шатра.

**Джейме**

Джейме издалека увидел десятифутовый эшафот с жалкой босой фигурой, понуро уставившейся в деревянный помост. Он вспомнил гордого, упоенного своей победой молодого Талли — тогда Джейме сам был пленником в Риверране и сидел в темнице, закованный в цепи, в обществе ведерка с собственными испражнениями. Сейчас Джейме мог только посочувствовать речному лорду — его родные были перерезаны на Красной свадьбе, война проиграна, а земли потеряны. Все, что у него осталось — это беременная жена из ненавистного рода и идиот Риман Фрей, который ежедневно выводил своего бывшего сюзерена на виселицу в бесплодных попытках повлиять на Черную Рыбу.

Джейме шел вдоль солдатского лагеря Фреев вместе с Илином Пейном. Его черные сапоги по щиколотку утопали в грязи и конском навозе. У подножья эшафота стояли два скучающих стражника, опирающихся на свои копья, словно на палки.

"Скопище идиотов! "

После того, как Джейме разобрался с пьяным Риманом, он поднялся наверх, и сир Пейн последовал за ним. Вблизи у Эдмура Талли был еще более жалкий вид — он сильно похудел, его ключицы выпирали в вороте надорванной шелковой туники, которая была настолько замызгана, что на ней едва можно было различить цвета Талли. Босые ноги были покрыты коркой грязи, давно немытые рыжие волосы свисали на лицо свалявшимися сосульками.

Эдмур внимательно изучал люк под своими ногами. Услышав шаги, он поднял голову и широко распахнул синие глаза:

— Цареубийца?

Джейме раздраженно стиснул зубы. "Ну конечно... Как иначе меня может поприветствовать Талли?!"

— Хорошо что меч, а не веревка, — прошептал Эдмур.

Джейме чуть приподнял брови. Его удивило мужество Эдмура — мягкий улыбчивый Талли был готов встретить смерть и не произнес ни слова о пощаде. Джейме всегда считал его безвольным и недалеким, и не подозревал, что Эдмур может быть столь отважен.  
Как он похож на Молодого Волка — рыжие волосы, ярко-синие глаза…

— Сир Пейн, приступайте, — сказал Джейме и увидел, как Эдмур выпрямился и начал что-то шептать, закрыв глаза.

Меч просвистел в футе от головы Эдмура, перерубив веревку, и Талли рухнул ничком на деревянный помост. Джейме опустился на колено, и, схватив плечо Эдмура левой рукой, помог ему подняться. Выражение лица речного лорда было настолько ошалелым, что Джейме бегло осмотрел его голову — не получил ли он ушиба при падении.

Петля оставалась на шее Эдмура, и конец пеньковой веревки свисал словно у сорвавшегося "счастливого висельника", милостью Семерых избежавшего казни.

— Идемте, мой дорогой речной лорд. Сегодня ваша казнь отменяется. Мне нужно с вами поговорить. Эшафот — не самое приятное место для бесед, а вас, как я полагаю, уже изрядно тошнит от виселицы.

Джейме взял в руки конец веревки и двинулся вперед, ведя за собой Талли. Тот покорно шел следом, низко опустив голову и с трудом переставляя ноги.

"Даже если я спасаю кого-то от смерти, я все равно не в радость. Неужели Эдмуру было бы приятнее получить удар меча Пейна, чем сохранить жизнь благодаря мне? "

— Рыбка на привязи! — выкрикнул кто-то из толпы, и несколько солдат у одной из лагерных палаток громко рассмеялись. Джейме оглянулся на Эдмура, но тот шагал, не обращая ни на что внимания. Джейме кольнула жалость к пленнику — бедняга был совершенно обессилен и измучен.

"Тем лучше для моих целей. Возможно, в таком состоянии он будет более сговорчивым".

***

В шатре Эдмур немного ожил. Когда с него срезали петлю, на шее остался красный натертый след, и он прикоснулся к нему ладонью. Ногти на тонких изящных пальцах были черны и неровно обломаны.

— Зачем вы это делаете? — спросил Эдмур. Его синие глаза с неприязнью смотрели на Джейме.

"Хороший вопрос. Когда-то я дал твоей сестре клятву не причинить вреда ни одному Талли…".

— Считайте это свадебным подарком, — усмехнулся Джейме, но, увидев как подобрался Эдмур и как гневно сощурились его глаза, немедленно продолжил уже без улыбки. — Если говорить начистоту — вы моя разменная монета.

— Бринден уверен, что моя жизнь не стоит и гроша, — ответил Эдмур. — Он никогда не пойдет на сделку с вами, чтобы спасти меня.

"Ты даже не представляешь насколько близок к истине, мой дорогой синеглазый Талли".

Но вслух Джейме сказал:

— Я не собираюсь торговаться с Бринденом. Мне нужны вы.

Эдмур передернулся, и Джейме вновь почувствовал к нему жалость. Бедняга вдоволь настрадался в плену у Фреев, и незачем было еще больше пугать его.

"Надо отмыть его и накормить досыта. И сжечь это тряпье, которое он не снимал со дня своей кровавой свадьбы".

— Но, прежде чем говорить о серьезных вещах, как настоящий гостеприимный хозяин я должен предложить вам трапезу… и, вероятно, ванну, — сказал Джейме, сочувственно глядя на измученного Талли.

— Да, я бы не отказался, — подозрительным тоном ответил Эдмур.

"Все еще ожидает от меня подвоха. Но даже если я скажу ему о клятве, он не поверит мне, как не поверил Черная Рыба".

— Приготовьте лорду Талли ванну, — приказал Джейме смущенно улыбающейся Пие. — И принесите ему одежду, только смотрите, чтобы она не имела отношения к дому Ланнистеров. После того как лорд Риверрана выкупается, мы приступим к трапезе. Вы ведь очень проголодались, Эдмур? Я вижу, что вы сильно отощали в гостях у Фреев.

Эдмур с ненавистью уставился прямо в глаза Джейме.

"Отличное начало разговора. Я напомнил ему о Красной свадьбе и о том, как он вкушал девственность своей женушки, пока за соседними стенами убивали его семью".

Джейме решил исправить неловкость. Серсея всегда первым делом предлагала вино своим гостям — это помогало вести беседу легко и непринужденно, а иногда заставляло гостей терять осторожность и давать искренние ответы на заданные как бы невзначай вопросы.

— Пока мы ждем ванну, позвольте предложить вам вина, дорогой Эдмур. Не пугайтесь, в моем предложении нет никакого злого умысла. Это всего лишь обычные законы гостеприимства.

— Да, Талли хорошо прочувствовали их на своей шкуре.

"Он теперь все время будет тыкать мне в нос свою Красную свадьбу? Я вообще ничего не знал о ней".

— Поверьте, мне совсем не по душе то, что натворили Фреи, — сказал он и налил вино в два кубка. Кубок Эдмура он наполнил почти до краев и протянул ему, не расплескав ни капли.

— Пейте. Вино согреет вас и немного раскрепостит. Вы очень напряжены и ждете от меня подвоха, а ведь я только что избавил вас от бесконечного бдения с веревкой на эшафоте.

— И я до сих пор не понимаю зачем, — тихо ответил Эдмур. Он принял бокал вина и залпом выпил его.

"Ты поймешь и очень скоро".

Когда Пия и Малыш Лью внесли ведра с кипятком и принялись наполнять деревянную бадью, Эдмур вдруг прикрыл глаза и покачнулся. Джейме еле успел поймать его за локоть.  
"Неловкий опьяневший чурбан… еще не хватало, чтобы он явился в Риверран с раскроенным черепом!"

— Осторожнее, Эдмур. Я бы не хотел, чтобы вы разбили голову в моем шатре. Люди потом начнут рассказывать всякие небылицы — что я избил вас, беспомощного и связанного, наплевав на законы чести. Репутация у меня и без того не очень, и я не желаю, чтобы мне приписали издевательства над пленным, — Джейме почувствовал, как Эдмур дергает рукой, пытаясь освободиться, и выпустил его локоть. При этом он не спускал глаз с Талли, чтобы вовремя подхватить его, если вдруг тот снова вздумает упасть.

Эдмур стянул через голову грязную шелковую тунику. Глаза Джейме расширились — Талли сбросил чуть ли не стоун веса, и можно было без труда пересчитать все ребра на его груди. Когда Эдмур скинул штаны, он нарочито медленно выпрямился и с вызовом посмотрел на Джейме.

Несмотря на бороду, похудевший Эдмур казался моложе своих лет. На осунувшемся лице синие глаза сделались еще больше. Свалявшиеся в колтуны волосы отсвечивали темной медью.  
"Красное и синее, цвета Талли. Истинный потомок лордов Риверрана".

Эдмур казался очень хрупким и беззащитным. "Сколько ему лет? Он должен быть младше меня на десять? Восемь лет? Ему еще точно нет тридцати. Даже побывав в плену и исхудав, рыбка не потеряла своей привлекательности".

Джейме вдруг вспомнил песню про "дохлую" рыбу, которую когда-то слышал в лагере, и невольно посмотрел на рыжую поросль в паху Эдмура. Очевидно, что в первую брачную ночь рыбка оказалась не "дохлой", а весьма проворной — женушка сразу понесла ребенка.

— Ваша юная жена, наверное, осталась довольна в первую брачную ночь, — улыбнулся Джейме и тут же пожалел о своей неудачной шутке.

— Вы даже не представляете, насколько вы мне противны, Ланнистер, — с ненавистью сказал Эдмур. Его худые руки сжались в кулаки.

"В этом ты не одинок, Талли. Я всем всегда противен. Только Серсея и Тирион любили меня, а для всех прочих я всегда оставался Цареубийцей без чести. Даже Бриенна поначалу…" Он стиснул зубы, вспомнив о Бриенне.

— Вы даже не представляете, как вы меня этим расстраиваете, Эдмур, — с издевкой поклонился Джейме. — Но могу сказать вам откровенно, что Львы вообще терпеть не могут рыбу. И к вам, поверьте, я тоже совсем не испытываю любви.

Эдмур отвернулся. Он сделал неуверенный шаг к бадье, от которой поднимался пар, и Джейме снова подхватил его под руки. Он совсем не желал, чтобы ослабевший Талли поскользнулся в корыте с водой и свернул себе шею.

— Прошу, — сказал он, помогая Эдмуру забраться в бадью.

Джейме с удовлетворением наблюдал за блаженным выражением лица Эдмура, погрузившегося в воду.  
"Настоящая "рыба".  
Талли окунул голову и промыл волосы, потом сел ровно и принялся водить руками по поверхности воды. Джейме смотрел на его профиль — Эдмур был очень похож на свою сестру Кейтилин. И был очень красив…  
Джейме на мгновенье представил, как прикасается к мокрым рыжим прядям, проводит пальцем по выступающей влажной скуле… Он взял табурет и сел рядом с бадьей, опершись локтем о ее деревянный край. Эдмур попытался отодвинуться, но корыто было узким, и он застыл, глядя в серую воду прямо перед собой.

Джейме не удержался от искушения и тронул указательным пальцем щеку Эдмура. Тот чуть дернулся, но не отвернулся.

"Сейчас ты всецело в моих руках, синеглазая рыбка, так что терпи".

— Я хочу обсудить с вами сдачу Риверрана, мой дорогой речной лорд, — сказал Джейме. Эдмур внимательно посмотрел ему в лицо. Он как будто изучал Джейме, и на секунду тому показалось, что в глазах Талли мелькнуло что-то похожее на жалость. Потом Эдмур покосился на правую руку Джейме и смущенно отвел взгляд.

"Жалость. Да. Смотри, я теперь калека и сейчас эта рука может только раздавать тумаки в толпе и опрокидывать кубки за столом".

Джейме с досадой грохнул золотой кистью о край бадьи.

"Любуйся, Талли. Это тебе должно понравиться".

Но выражение лица Эдмура не изменилось, и Джейме почувствовал угрызения совести.

"Нужно приступать".

— Перейдем к делу, — начал Джейме, — Падение Риверрана — это всего лишь вопрос времени. Эдмур, вы видели собственными глазами наше войско, осадные башни и требушеты...

Он говорил о том, что рано или поздно замок Риверран будет взят, и тогда всех его защитников ждет весьма незавидная участь. Он предложил Эдмуру стать заложником в Кастерли Рок на правах гостя, со всем причитающимся уважением. Он пообещал отправить к нему беременную жену. Он уверял, что пощадит всех, кто добровольно сложит оружие.  
Эдмур молча слушал его, поджав губы. Он сидел в серой от грязи воде, погруженный в свои мысли, и Джейме почувствовал раздражение. Почему этот Талли такой упорный?  
Джейме напомнил ему о судьбе Рейнов из Кастамере. Он живописал все, что сделают войска Ланнистеров с Талли и их родовым замком после того, как осада закончится и Риверран падет.  
Он говорил все это прямо в ухо сосредоточенного Эдмура, не замечая, что непроизвольно водит левой рукой по поверхности остывшей воды.

— Я предлагаю вам самые лучшие условия, какие только можно себе представить, Эдмур. Согласитесь с ними, и вы спасете свою семью, а также всех своих людей. Ваш девиз "Семья, долг, честь" — именно в таком порядке. Ваш первейший долг — сохранить семью. При этом ваша честь нисколько не пострадает. Так что вы скажете на мои предложения?

Талли молча сидел, уставившись в воду.

"Что за упрямец! "

Джейме взял его за подбородок и повернул к себе лицом. Эдмур смотрел на него снизу вверх немного растерянно и с какой-то странной надеждой.

"Как же он красив… и, видимо, пропустил мимо ушей все, что я говорил… упертая рыбка".

— Вы слушаете меня, Эдмур? Я задал вам вопрос.

Эдмур все также зачаровано глядел ему прямо в глаза, и Джейме словно накрыло наваждение. На мгновение перед ним промелькнул ряд образов: он целует исхудавшее лицо, покрытое капельками воды, потом вытаскивает Эдмура из ванны, толкает его на стол животом вниз, гладит и раздвигает ягодицы…  
Джейме прикусил щеку изнутри.  
"Что это было?! Меня начинают привлекать мужчины? Моей единственной женщиной всегда была Серсея… неудивительно, что мне чудится всякое после того, как… **_она спала с Ланселем, Осмундом Кеттлбэком, а может, и с Лунатиком_** … — Да, Эдмур Талли вряд ли станет спать с Ланселем или Лунатиком". — Джейме иронически хмыкнул, и наваждение прошло.

— Так каков же будет ваш ответ, Эдмур? — вернулся к беседе Джейме.

— Что, если я откажусь?

Джейме коротко выдохнул. "Проклятый упрямец!" Ему внезапно захотелось стукнуть Эдмура лбом о край деревянного корыта.  
Вместо этого Джейме сгреб его влажные волосы в кулак и мягко встряхнул.

— В таком случае мне будет очень жаль увидеть эту прекрасную голову на пике. Рядом с головой Черной Рыбы и вашей жены. Говорят, она скоро должна родить? Хорошо. Младенец тоже окажется на пике — целиком. Воссоединение семьи Талли. Львы могут быть очень жестоки, Эдмур, вы знаете историю Рейнов и Тарбеков. Либо вы продолжаете упорствовать и превращаетесь в мертвую рыбу вместе с оставшимися Талли, либо соглашаетесь на мои условия.

Эдмур поморщился.

"Соглашайся! Соглашайся, упрямец! Иначе еще одной моей клятве придет конец…"

— Хорошо, — наконец вымолвил Эдмур. — Если вы действительно выполните все, что обещали мне взамен.

Джейме облегченно вздохнул. Он помог Талли выбраться из бадьи и накинул ему на плечи полотенце. Эдмур стоял неподвижно, и вода стекала с него крупным каплями. У чистых босых ног образовалось две небольших лужицы. Джейме осторожно промокнул его плечи полотенцем и почувствовал, как Эдмур задрожал под его прикосновением.

"Он совсем не доверяет мне".

Джейме сжал его плечи обеими руками.

— Я очень рад, что благоразумие не оставило вас, — сказал Джейме, отметив, что Эдмур перестал трястись. — Как только Риверран спустит флаги и откроет решетку, ни один человек, находящийся внутри, не пострадает. А вы… вы отправитесь в мой замок Кастерли Рок в качестве почетного гостя.

Он отпустил плечи Эдмура. Тот тяжело дышал, опустив голову.

— Сейчас Пия накроет вам стол для вечерней трапезы. К сожалению, я не смогу составить вам компанию. Мне нужно сообщить военному совету новости и подготовить ваше возращение в Риверран.

Джейме смотрел на Эдмура, кутающегося в полотенце.

"Если бы он попросил меня остаться и разделить с ним ужин, я бы остался… остался бы вместе с ним… но он никогда не скажет этого. Он Талли и пленник ненавистного Ланнистера. Цареубийцы".

Джейме криво усмехнулся. Он качнул головой и, резко развернувшись, вышел из шатра.


End file.
